domhain_bydfandomcom-20200213-history
Falconkin
Falconkin The least human of the known Strainseiri tribes, the Falconkin are also unusual in that they willingly offer their services to humans as mercenaries. History The Falconkin are not particularly keen on keeping histories. Their Druids believe them to be among the youngest of the Strainseiri tribes, having been born only just before the Catkin. In every great war on Domhain Byd, the Falconkin have been there. Whether officially fighting or simply scavenging bodies, they have made their presence known and have found themselves interwoven into histories that they have little care for. They are invaluable to the Daoine as messangers, scouts and mercenaries. It's considered nigh on impossible to maintain any castle or fort without a Falconkin on hand to relay messages. Their disinterest in material wealth can make it difficult to maintan their services, but luckily they can be charmed with attractive baubles, whether precious gems or polished glass. Appearance and Magic In their Daoine form, Falconkin appear as relatively small people with tightly muscled, thin bodies. Their females are taller than their males, averaging 5'4" tall to the male average height of 5'2". They are quite often darker skinned due to intermarriage with the Tmek, but some have the paler Coloni blood in them as well. Because clothing can interfere with their wings should they shift, they choose what they wear carefully. Loincloths or kilts are common in either gender, with full skirts avoided. Breastplates with open backs are also favored. As birds, the specific species of raptor they shift into varies, much as the Ratkin can vary between different rodents. Peregrine Falcons are the most common, followed by Gyrfalcons and Merlins. Wingspans range between 20 inches and 64 inches, with females considerably larger than the males of their type. Their speed and eyesight is greater than that of any other known creature in Domhain Byd, with some able to dive at 200 miles per hour. Almost all Falconkin master a third form before leaving their parents' nest. This form has the head, arms, and torso of a Daoine, with the wings, legs, and claws of a giant bird of prey. This is their greatest battleform. When they dive in battle, suddenly bringing their claws forward just before striking the head of their enemy often ends in a decapitation, regardless of what armor their target was wearing. The cost for their incredible speed and flight is that they are very fragile. Their bones can be easily shattered in all of their forms. If they fail in their first strike, any counterstrike is quite likely to injure them severely. Additionally, they require massive amounts of food. Most find it easy to rest in their Daoine form with its lower metabolism while they eat. Because of their disinterest in history and socializing, there are no known magics practiced by the Falconkin beyond what their Druids learn. Customs When not raising chicks, Falconkin are not especially social creatures. They have little interest in others of their kind beyond their mates. If they are not working for Daoine, they will spread out far and wide from one another so that there is enough hunting for all. If they are in the employ of a lord, they will choose to roost as far apart as possible with their mate and do not like being forced to stay close to the rest of the flock for very long. The Falconkin think little of the future or personal gain beyond collecting pretty baubles, eating, and raising their chicks. Their Druids are normally honored guests of lords and monarchs. This and the seasonal gathering are the only way they can be assured of having easy contact with their kin. While Falconkin may be rewarded handsomly for their invaluable service and offered titles and lands, they have no use for either. Because of this, they rarely rise in ranks or are knighted, unlike the Wolfkin. They find such things strange and pointless. On the other hand, they cannot be bribed away from the Daoine they have pledged their service to. Somewhat lacking in imagination, they aren't tempted to seek much greater than the satisfaction they've already established. They may decide to fly free some day, but will never serve more than one master. All Falconkin mate for life. If a Daoine man is lucky enough to take a Falconkin for his wife, he will have the most faithful--and fierce--mate he could ask for. Seasonal Gathering In spring, the Falconkin gather in the forests surrounding the Seat of Heaven. Here the unpartnered take the mates they will keep for life and the chicks are taught by the Druids. The younger Druids also find their mates at these gatherings. These males will stay with them for life, serving whichever lord or monarch offers a home to the Druid. This is the only time the Falconkin really socialize with one another as they negotiate mates and the education of their young. This is also usually when the Druids determine which Falconkin will replace those serving the Oracle of the Mount. Allies The Falconkin don't care much for politics and will gladly pledge their allegience to whoever asks for it first. If this leads to them battling against their own kind, they don't mind much and will fight one another to the death. They have little interest in the other Strainseiri, but do tolerate the Wolfkin reasonably well and they have been known to work with one another in war quite effectively. Category:Strainseiri